


i took care of it

by teacupears



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band), kendall jenner (model)
Genre: F/M, actually i happened to use liam as the king but that's not important, hendall, idk how to tag this, in fact, intentionally short, it's longer than it was supposed to be, it's not a fic it's a moment, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupears/pseuds/teacupears
Summary: if keeping her safe meant covering up murder, then he would do it. if keeping her safe meant taking the blame, then he would do it.after all. she was his queen.





	i took care of it

she had stabbed him. the king. she, the queen. she had stabbed the king. her husband. with her guard’s own knife that had rested so temptingly on the table in her sanctuary. he should have taken it with him when he went. where did he even go. if he had been there she wouldn’t have done it. it would’ve been a shit show but no one would be dead. harry might have been hurt, the king was strong, harry would’ve gotten a black eye twice at the least. but no one would be dead. she didn’t mean to kill him.

 

“i didn’t mean to-”

 

“i know.”

 

he was so understanding. he had scrubbed the blood from the floor. so clean you would never know. but she knew. she had sat on the couch an watched her husband bleed out, harry’s knife gripped so tightly in her hand. he said he’d take care of it. when he came back and saw the situation. he promised. he cleaned the floor so good. he kissed her head so tenderly that she hadn’t noticed when he slipped the knife from her hands. he spoke to her so gently that she doesn’t even remember when he brought a wet cloth to wipe the blood from her skin. and then he told her to get dressed and left with the king’s body. she didn’t know where he he went, but he had been gone for a while. and when he came back, he took her just beyond the garden where he pulled flowers from the heavy trees, creating a pile near her feet. this was her favorite thing to do. and harry had often, always, accompanied her.

 

“we have been here. okay?” he placed flowers in her hands before moving his own to hold her face. to look her in the eye. “are you listening to me?”

 

“i didn’t mean to-”

 

“i know.”

 

his phone rang. he took a deep breath to calm himself before picking up. standing close enough that she could hear the other side. ‘are you with the queen?’  _of course._  ‘and you are safe?’  _we’re just picking flowers from the trees, why? what’s going on?_  he knew what was going on. he planned it. ‘there was a fire in the royal’s suite…….the king, he’ harry moved away from her then. and she didn’t hear anymore. she squeezed the flowers in her hands just slightly, before releasing them to the pile below her. she gripped her dress and smoothed it back out as he ended his call.

 

“what did you do?”

 

“i took care of it.”

 

“harry.”

 

“kendall.”

 

“harry tell me.” he didn’t. not, directly at least. he pulled a few more flowers down an walked back over to her. he dropped them into the pile and bowed before her.

 

“your majesty.” he paused out of respect. “there has been a fire, in the royal chambers. the king was resting in bed, he’s…..” harry hung he head lower. “i am so sorry your highness.”

 

“harry.” he didn’t look up at her, searching through the pile of flowers instead. “harry look at me.” he raised his head and then stood up. “what did you do?”

 

“i took, care of it. like i promised i would.” he pushed her hair behind her ear. “when have i ever broken a promise to you?” he reached above her, pulling a tiny white flower from a cluster an tucked it behind her ear as well. with one hand on her waist, he wrapped the other around her neck, pulling her into him. and he pressed his mouth against the skin just before her ear. he whispered to her.

 

“this is more than just my responsibility as your guard to protect you from danger. you know, i would do anything for you. anything in my power to keep you happy and healthy. safe and sound. there is no me without you. do you understand this? that i love you. that my heart has always been yours. since before you invited me into your bed. since before you married him. it’s always been yours. do you understand?” kendall nodded so slightly it would’ve been missed if it hadn’t been for the shift of her skin against his. “now you must cry. because when they come for you, they will expect a heartbroken queen.”

 

she pulled her head back to look at him, his arm sliding from around her neck, his hand now resting against her cheek. looking back at her he ran his thumb over her eyebrow and placed a kiss on her forehead before brushing his nose against hers. he was so thankful. that she had used something of his. he wasn’t sure what else she could’ve used, but he was so thankful that she had used something of his.

 

it was his knife that killed the king. and then it was his hand that knocked the candle over and started the fire. if there was any suspicion of murder, it would all lead back to him.

 

an that was okay. if keeping her safe meant covering up murder, then he would do it. if keeping her safe meant taking the blame, then he would do it.

 

after all. she was his queen.


End file.
